hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DinoTaur
Welcome DinoTaur }! MrGenial11 (talk) 14:09, February 16, 2014 (UTC) There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MrGenial11 (talk) 14:09, February 16, 2014 (UTC) ' • Badges • Images • Copyrights • Vandalism' |} Affiliation Affiliation sounds nice. I'll post the banner right away. Thanks. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 12:13,1/12/2015 About the 20 questions I'm sorry, I expressed myself awfully! What I wanted to say was that I often make mistakes in the count, far more than you! Martialmaniac (talk) 08:45, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Shinteki Kenchō and Ru Ru Bu Hello, sorry to bother you. Since you seem very knowledgeable in Japanese, I was wondering if you could help me with this matter. What is the translation of Shinteki Kenchō (心滴拳聴)? I've read somewhere that it means "Like Minds", but I'm not too convinced. Coincidentally, I can't find the kanji for the page on Ru Ru Bu. Unofficial translations say it means "Dance of the Two Ryuu" ("styles"? "dragons"?). Do you have any idea? Thank you very much in advance. Martialmaniac (talk) 08:20, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much! It's just my interpretation, but couldn't "dripping" refer to blood? "Hearing Minds through Dripping Fists", it would match the description of the phenomenon. As for Ru Ru Bu, forget about dragons. Do you have any idea as to what the meaning could be? The references: - Shinteki Kenchou: Volume 25, Chapter 264; Episode 111 (2011). - Ru Ru Bu: Volume 15, Chapter 142; Episode 64 (2011). Coincidentally, do you have access to the Japanese manga? I'd be interested in Chapter 338. Not out of selfishness, of course, I'd like to know how Killua introduced Alluka to Gon, it could be useful to determine how we should address Alluka until new chapters come out. Thank you very much. Martialmaniac (talk) 18:20, September 7, 2015 (UTC) I'd submit both translations, perhaps someone else will see them and help out, thank you very much. As for Alluka, I always thought that Killua, being the only one to consider Alluka and Nanika two different entities, used female pronouns when referring to Nanika's powers. In your knowledge, did Killua use female pronouns even when introducing Alluka, and not only Nanika? I was trying to figure out what to do, only until we get new chapters. Thank you again. Lastly, where did you find Chrollo's stats? Martialmaniac (talk) 12:46, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Wow, I never managed to find them! Ok, in this case, you should decide if it is the case to change it. Alluka... gender neutral might be the best option, but at this point, masculine pronouns should probably be avoided. Thank you for all the help! Martialmaniac (talk) 16:37, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Chrollo Stats For some odd reason, the template for Chrollo's Stats that you put on his page is broken. RumbleXRumble (talk) 01:49, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Very good and thank you for fixing the problem. RumbleXRumble (talk) 02:35, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Reply Ah, I use dictionaries most of the time too! Well, I still think that you're pretty impressive :3 Animesuki (talk) 15:35, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Illumi's necromnacy Hi! I'm currently trying to establish if Illumi can or can not manipulate corpses. To do so, I need a reliable translation or the original text of Chapter 100, where he makes the "murdered" Ten Dons speak. Can you help me with any of this? Thank you Martialmaniac (talk) 00:17, October 21, 2015 (UTC) No, I was wondering if you knew where we could find them. I'll search tomorrow. Don't feel forced to do anything, anyway. Martialmaniac (talk) 01:46, October 21, 2015 (UTC) It's just one verb, really, around page 10: Illumi talking to the transmitter says something like "Godfathers eliminated", with three needled mafia dons in the foreground. Thank you very much. Martialmaniac (talk) 11:48, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. We've also retrieved another small bit of information, If Darkchylde doesn't reply before tomorrow I'll add it anyway, since she seemed to agree with our theory. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:00, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Three Hatsu If I could exploit your Japanese again, would you be willing to tell me what are the Nen types of three characters? 1. In this blog (http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:46534), does the text say that Zazan is a Specialist? 2. What does the databook say about Genthru and his Hatsu? If you don't have the page, I can upload it here. 3. Is there any mention of Basho's Nen type in the databook? I'm sorry. Martialmaniac (talk) 00:02, November 24, 2015 (UTC)